


Idle Hands

by Hollowgayle



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Her partners who share a room with her have other plans, Mara just wants to get her paperwork done for the day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sjur and Petra are in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowgayle/pseuds/Hollowgayle
Summary: She has seen them in this mood before. Unfortunately, that does not make it any easier to concentrate.





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! Thank you to my good friend Bran who made the art that inspired me to write this, RE: Mara watching over the rim of a coffee mug while Sjur fucks Petra senseless. Together we are doing god’s work.

She’s seen the pair of them in this mood plenty of times before.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t make it any easier for her to concentrate. 

Petra shudders and gasps her way through her second orgasm of the afternoon, pressing back against Sjur and practically purring at the feeling of the first Wrath’s hand ever so gently wrapping around her throat. She is pinned on her knees beneath the larger woman, wearing nothing but a stupid, lovestruck grin and a thin sheen of sweat as her lone eye rolls with pleasure before shutting tight. “Sjur,” she gasps, ragged, and Mara squints, peering over the rim of her datapad to watch for  _ just _ a moment. 

This work she does is important, she knows. More important than the pair of women who had fumbled their way gracelessly into their chambers in a haze of desire and excitement; More important than the way Sjur had so effortlessly manhandled Petra onto her belly, or the expression on Petra’s face as Sjur had finally stopped adjusting their favorite toy and slid home. Giddy. Delirious. Sjur is moving again. Petra is panting. Mara catches sight of the toy between their legs and makes it a point to catch Sjur’s gaze. That is no small feat – And the queen lifts a single brow in question.

_ In front of my coffee? _

Sjur, still all but fully clothed, flashes her a wolfish grin before returning her attention to Petra. 

The younger Wrath has stopped her keening, distracted by the feeling of Mara’s eyes on her. Sjur clearly isn’t fond of that, and remedies it easily enough – Mara watches her fingers disappear in Petra’s bright locks, fisting a handful of hair and pressing Petra’s face into the sheets. The sound the younger woman makes as Sjur jogs her hips is muffled – But oh, can Mara guess by the way her open palm strikes the bed before curling tightly into a fist, a shiver running through her entire body.

Mara tears her eyes away, taking a sip of her drink as her gaze flicks over the second line of the third paragraph of the proposal for the  _ fourth _ time since the pair had barged in. She will absorb the information at some point – She knows that – Paladin Bryl will lose her mind if she isn’t ready to discuss terms by tomorrow morning. She also knows that the toy Sjur is using is a bright purple. She knows it’s ridged, curved to hit all the right places – And she knows that it vibrates, should its wearer so choose. 

It explains the sudden litany of curses. Explains the way Petra twists and gasps, clawing at the bed sheets with both hands and all but sobbing her pleasure as Sjur pins her down with her bodyweight, fucking her deep through the fourth orgasm of the afternoon. Mara has seen Sjur do this before. She’s been the recipient, though Petra is more often. She takes a sip of her coffee, clearing her throat as she returns her gaze to the datapad and adjusts her position in her seat. 

_ When _ had she stopped reading? 

Paladin Bryl is going to have a fit.

Sjur is only grinding now, and Petra is shivering happily underneath her, enjoying the afterglow and the sensation of her partner’s weight on top of her. From over the rim of her mug, Mara watches her Wraths murmur amongst themselves before Sjur eases up off Petra reluctantly and the younger woman gives a cat-like stretch. What are they–?

Ah.

Mara watches as Sjur lays back, Petra slinking into her lap and purring sweet nothings. The pair share a kiss before Sjur grows impatient, growling something - Petra laughs softly and sinks down onto the toy again with a shudder, back arching ever so slightly before she starts to ride the woman beneath her, their lips hardly parted. This is different. This is more intimate, and Mara catches herself nearly spilling coffee down her front as she tilts the mug, almost missing her mouth entirely.

She is…. _Jealous_ , she realizes, as Petra finds just the right angle for the both of them, and Sjur tosses her head back with a fervent growl, grasping Petra’s hips to urge her on. The grinding of the harness against Sjur. The vibration from the toy. The way Petra pants and keens as together, holding each other close, the pair shiver through another orgasm, not an inch of space between them. Sjur is still dressed. Mara knows that sometimes, she likes it that way.

Hazy with a lazy afterglow, Sjur, still trapped beneath Petra, peers over to grin at Mara and blink slowly, running a hand up Petra’s back. The younger woman shivers, and holds the first Wrath tighter, hiding her face in Sjur’s shoulder as she tries to catch her breath.

This is pointless.

Mara gives Sjur a look that is sure to communicate that they will talk about behavior like this during work hours. Later. For now, she drains her mug, sets her datapad aside, and rolls her eyes with a little smile as she rises to join them.

Petra, eye still closed, feels the bed dip with the weight of one more lover and laughs softly into Sjur’s shoulder.

They are content.


End file.
